Changed It All
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: I always thought that one day he would come back to me, that one day we would be us again. But one interview changes it all. Dark Niley. LEGAL! Names: Miley Stewart and Nick Grey


**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters or the people who they are in "real life". If I did, Nick and Miley would be together and I would live happily ever after with Joe. :)

**Summary:** I always thought that one day he would come back to me, that one day we would be _us_ again. But one interview changes it all. Dark Niley

**xxx Miley xxx**

Miley **Stewart**. It's a name that is easily recognized by the world these days. I'm supposed to be the one with everything, my own show, a gorgeous _20 year old_ boyfriend, fame, and an amazing best friend. But lately, none of it seems to be enough.

Don't get me wrong I love my life, and I'm grateful for everything I have, but I used to be much happier. I used to have_everything_. And all I needed to have that, was one boy, Nichola Jerry **Grey**. He was everything to me, he was my life. I remember the day we met, I instantly knew that there was something special between us. The way he looked at me made me feel like I was the only girl in the world.

And then there were his brothers, Kevin and Joe. The minute I met them I knew I was never going to stop laughing as long as they were around. They were the sweetest boys I had ever met, well they were until December 28, 2007. That was the day when the gilr who had _everything_, lost it all.

I was completely and totally in love. And I know what you're thinking, you were only fifteen what could you possibly know about love. Trust me, more than you know. I swore to myself up and down that one day I would become Mrs. Nicholas **Grey**, but I ruined it all.

It was just another show, another day, another city, but something felt different. The tour was coming to a close and I knew things between me and Nick had to end. It wasn't that I wanted to break up with him, I just felt like I had no choice. I was already receiving buckets and buckets of hate mail, but that I could handle, as long as we were together. But on that day I realized that it was time to set him free. We wouldn't be seeing each other that often and I didn't want him to be worrying about me or us constantly.

I remember that he took the breakup well, I knew he would. He just told me that he understood how I felt and that he hoped I would be happy. I wanted to tell him that the only way that was possible was if I was with him, I wanted to, but I didn't. Instead I just let him walk away, off to get ready for another show. Those last few days of the tour were the hardest of my life, I sure as hell remember that.

And then on New Years I had to sing with him and his brothers. I'll admit it, I sang over them. I needed to separate myself from them, to let people know that we were no longer a package deal. He was a free man now, and I was free to be whoever I wanted to be. I remember telling myself over and over that as soon as we were both in the same place for a long period of time, then we would be together.

I always thought that one day he would come back to me, that one day we would be _us_ again.

Fast forward a year, and I still love him. But he doesn't feel the same way. He's with _her_. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate Selena **Russo** I just hate "Nelena" I hate the fact that the media thinks she's perfect while I'm known as the whore desperate for attention. Hannah Montana's ending, and Wizard's is taking over. Ladies and Gentlemen meet the Miley replacement. But, she's not just replacing me in Disney, she also replaced me in the heart of Nick.

The other day I was flipping through channels and I happened to see Nick and his brothers on David **Lettermenin** (**A/N: Not a very inventive last name, I know**) I couldn't sleep and there was no way I would pass up an opportunity to watch Nick, so I left it on. It was the usual interview, Joe cracking his lame jokes that everyone can't help but laugh at, Kevin being the most friendly person you could imagine, and Nick being his normal quiet self.

And then Dave asked him _that_ question. "What about famous relationships? Like Miley **Stewart**? Was there somebody here involved with Miley **Stewart**?"(**A'N: the question and answer are the actual ones from the interview in case you missed it**) I wondered what he would say, he always denied the fact that we were together. But, when the Seventeen magazine came out with me confessing everything there wasn't much left to deny.

"We went on tour with Miley. And uhh again going back to the ups and downs, I think that I was fourteen? So it's um, I was pretty young. So I think you can just consider it a young, little _relationship._"

"And everybody has them of course." Dave replied.

"I think they do. I hope so." Nick said.

I guess watching that was a big mistake. How could he belittle what we had like that? I guess it really never meant anything to him at all. I guess we were just a small little "relationship".

I have a few things to say to you Nick:  
I hope you're happy with her  
I hope you have all the success in the world  
I hope you and your brothers find your happiness  
And lastly  
I hope you know you'll never get me back

**END**

**So I'm not really sure if I like this or not. So tell me what you think. If you like it I might continue it. The second chapter will probably be in Nick's point of view. So make sure you review. And oh yeah, if you don't like Niley, don't leave any hate comments.**

**Peace. Love. Jonas.**

**xoxo**

**CourtneyDangerJonas2038**


End file.
